mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Asriel Dreemurr/Sumin's version
When it comes to Asriel's normal Boss Monster form, most of his Specials are powerful but can backfire on himself if used carelessly; However, he has three additional forms to change into which all make him stronger and each form has their advantages and disadvantages. In short, this version of Asriel is not a newbie-friendly character to control. ) |Image = File:SuminAsrielPort.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Sumin |Downloadlink = 무겐 (대행진) |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Asriel is a six-button character, using and for various actions depending on his current form. Asriel is able to alternate between four different forms; his Boss Monster (aka child) form, his God of Hyperdeath form, his Final Form, and his Omega Flowey form; the function of each button differs depending on which form Asriel is currently taking, while is used exclusively for alternating between his God of Hyperdeath and Final forms. Asriel will always begin each match in his Boss Monster form, and can only change into his other forms by first collecting souls, which are dropped from the opponent each time they are hit by one of Asriel's attacks. Once transformed, staying in either Asriel's God of Hyperdeath or Final forms will drain his Power; once Asriel's Power is reduced to 0, or if defeated while in his Omega Flowey form, Asriel will automatically revert back to his Boss Monster form. While Asriel is in his Boss Monster form, is used exclusively for attacks, is used for grabs, is used for blocking, while is used for a dodge roll. During this form, hitting the opponent with , aerial , or + will cause the opponent to drop souls on hit, which Asriel can use to transform into his other forms. Pressing + will summon a blaster that fires a laser projectile, but does not cause the opponent to drop any souls. Once seven souls have been collected, pressing + will allow Asriel to transform into his God of Hyperdeath form; this form replaces Asriel's normal movement with Flight, which can be controlled with . During this form, Asriel is completely immune to damage and cannot be thrown, but will slowly drain his Power until it reaches 0, after which Asriel will revert back to his Boss Monster form. The functions of Asriel's attack buttons during this form change substantially and each button corresponds to a different Special, with , , , and corresponding to Star Blazing, Shocker Breaker, Chaos Saber, and Hyper Goner, respectively. Asriel's Final form renders him unable to attack, but also renders the opponent completely immobile, at the expense of draining his Power at a much faster rate. Pressing while in Asriel's God of Hyperdeath and Final forms will allow Asriel to alternate between the two until his Power reaches 0. Alternatively, if Asriel collects only 6 souls during his Boss Monster form, pressing + will cause Asriel to transform into his Omega Flowey form instead of his God of Hyperdeath form. Asriel's Omega Flowey form allows Asriel to perform various bullet hell projectile attacks with , , , , and , and is the only one of Asriel's forms besides his Boss Monster form that is capable of taking damage. Asriel is able to move horizontally during this form, but cannot jump, block, or crouch. Pressing during this form will allow Asriel to create a SAVE point; pressing again will allow Asriel to load this SAVE point, from which Asriel's Life will revert back to the amount he originally had when was initially pressed. Unlike Asriel's other transformations, Asriel's Omega Flowey form does not gradually drain Power, instead only reverting to Asriel's Boss Monster form once defeated. The most notable drawback of this form, however, is his massive size and inability to block, thus granting Asriel an extremely large hurtbox to which avoiding damage dealt by an opponent can be outright difficult, if not impossible. Asriel uses a custom A.I. that makes him avoid backfire and successfully hit opponents, but he can still be hit by his attack due to his strongly backfire. When Asriel is in his God of Hyperdeath form, he will smartly transfer between his God of Hyperdeath form and his Final form to maximize his damages to opponents and minimize his Power decrease. When Asriel is in his Omega Flowey form, he will create a SAVE point nearly as soon as he finishs the transfer and load that SAVE point only when he seems be defeated. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' + |Available only in Boss Monster form|}} | Available only in Boss Monster form|}} + | Available only in Boss Monster form|}} | Available only in Boss Monster form|}} | Available only in Boss Monster form|}} + |Available only in Boss Monster form|}} | Available only in God of Hyperdeath form|}} |Available only in God of Hyperdeath form|}} | Available only in God of Hyperdeath form|}} |Available only in God of Hyperdeath form|}} |Available only in Final form|}} |Available only in Final form|}} | Available only in Final form|}} |Available only in Final form|}} 'Hypers' |Available only in God of Hyperdeath form|}} 'Others' |Available only in God of Hyperdeath form Transforms into Final form|}} |Available only in Final form Transforms into God of Hyperdeath form|}} + | Available only in Boss Monster form|}} + | Available only in Boss Monster form|}} + |Available only in Boss Monster form Uses 6 souls Transforms into Omega Flowey form|}} + |Available only in Boss Monster form Uses 7 souls Transforms into God of Hyperdeath form|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters that can run backwards Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters made by Sumin Category:Characters made in 2017 }}